Changing Feelings
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: When Geoff wakes up in the morning, he finds that Duncan is acting unusual towards him. He also finds that he feels different around Duncan. What is making Geoff feel so awkward around his best friend? Duncan/Geoff, hinted Gidgette. Set during 'X-Treme Torture'. Slightly AU.


**Hey guys! I tried something a little different this time. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

**WARNING: If you do not like boy/boy, this is not the story for you.**

* * *

Geoff woke up and stretched, yawning. He looked around the cabin. DJ and Harold were still in their beds, sleeping, but Duncan was absent. Shrugging, Geoff got out of bed and, feeling the urge to use the bathroom, headed to the communal bathroom.

Leaving the cabin, Geoff noticed that no-one else was around.

_Must be early._ Geoff mused. As he walked towards the bathroom, he saw that Duncan was outside, carving into a nearby tree. Duncan spotted him just as Geoff got to where he was.

"Hey, dude. Whatcha carvin'?" Geoff asked, looking at the tree. Duncan smirked.

"Just a skull, same as usual. I'm going back to the cabin. See you there." Duncan said, starting to walk back to the cabin. But just as he reached Geoff's side, Geoff felt a stinging pain on his behind. He instinctively touched the area, rubbing at the pain. Shocked, Geoff turned to watch Duncan's retreating figure, but Duncan didn't look back.

_Did he just…? That was weird. _Geoff pondered. Giving it no more thought, Geoff went into the bathroom.

* * *

Going into the mess hall for breakfast, Geoff saw that only DJ was there from the Bass and Lindsay from the Gophers. They were both in line for breakfast. Geoff walked over to the breakfast line and DJ turned around.

"Hey, man. 'Sup?" Geoff asked, offering DJ his fist, which he bumped in return.

"Not much, just waiting for breakfast." DJ replied. While he waited for Lindsay, who was in front of DJ, to collect her food, Geoff heard someone enter the mess hall and turned around. Duncan approached the line and went behind Geoff. They also exchanged fist bumps, though no words were spoken. Geoff felt awkward because of the incident outside the bathroom.

While lost in thought, the line cleared up, and Geoff was brought back to reality by another stinging pain on his butt. Shocked and confused, Geoff turned around to face Duncan, who raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to get breakfast? You're up." Duncan said, gesturing to the empty space in front of Geoff. Geoff sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and collected his breakfast. He walked to the Bass table, and saw DJ looking at him, an eyebrow raised.

"What was that back there?" DJ said as Geoff sat down, gesturing to the line where Duncan was collecting his breakfast. Geoff simply shrugged his shoulders, unable to find an answer.

_What is Duncan doing? He hasn't done this before… I am so confused…_

* * *

After the challenge, which the Bass lost because of Harold, Geoff exited the bathroom, feeling refreshed after having a long shower to remove the smell of dirty socks. He had also brushed his teeth multiple times to remove the taste of the dirty socks from his mouth. As he walked back to the cabin, he noticed Duncan near the confessional, holding something. He noticed Geoff and winked at him. Geoff felt his face heat up.

Shaking his head, Geoff entered the cabin to see that he was alone. Flopping onto his bed, Geoff took the opportunity to mull over his thoughts.

_Duncan has acted really strange today. First, he smacked my ass twice this morning, and during the challenge, he kept winking at me. Why would he do that? He has Courtney, right? So why's he paying attention to me?_ Geoff shook his head rapidly in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

_No! That's totally dumb. He is _not_ paying attention to me in that way. He is completely straight, and he has Courtney. I like Bridgette and I'm also straight._ Geoff nodded his head and smiled to confirm this, but then the smile dropped from his face.

_So why do I feel like I want it to keep happening? Why do I feel flustered when he winks at me? Why do I want this attention? _A picture of Duncan sending him a wink enters his mind and he shakes his head, his face feeling hot. He decided that going outside for some air would be helpful in clearing his mind.

Just as he exits the cabin, he bumps into someone. Taking a step back, he sees that it's Bridgette.

"Oh, hey, Bridge." Geoff greeted, rubbing the back of his head. Bridgette looks up at him and smiles.

"Hey, Geoff. I was hoping to talk to you." Bridgette said, but then she raised an eyebrow. "Geoff, your face is red. What's happening?" Geoff's eyes widened at Bridgette's observation.

"Uh... It was hot in the cabin, so I stepped outside for some air." Geoff stuttered, telling half the truth.

"Okay then…" Bridgette responded, unsure about Geoff's hesitance. Neither of them say anything for a minute, then the silence is broken by Geoff.

"Well, I've had some air now, so we could talk in the cabin?" Geoff offered, opening the door and letting Bridgette walk in before closing the door after he entered. Bridgette sat on the floor, leaning against Harold's bunk while Geoff sits across from her on his bunk.

"Well, whatcha wanna talk about?" Geoff asked, feeling slightly anxious. What if she asked about _that_? How embarrassing would that be? Bridgette took a deep breath before answering.

"What's going on with you and Duncan?" Geoff froze. _Crap. She noticed._

"What do you mean, Bridge?" Geoff asked, playing dumb. Bridgette narrowed her eyes, and Geoff flinched. _Nice move, Geoff._

"I think you know what I'm talking about. Duncan kept winking at you throughout the challenge, and you kept blushing or getting flustered. So tell me, what's going on?" Bridgette replied, crossing her arms.

"I wasn't blushing! It was a hot day today!" Geoff lied, panicking. _She's going to think something's going on! But it's not!_

"Geoff. It was a cool day. It even got colder." Geoff flinched. It was true; it got kind of chilly with the wind. "I think you might like Duncan."

"Of course I like Duncan! He's my friend! Why wouldn't I like Duncan?" Bridgette glared at Geoff, fed up with his denial.

"Geoff, I think you're _in_ _love _with Duncan." Bridgette stated flatly. Geoff's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that idea? That's crazy, man! How could I be in love with Duncan? I mean, he's a dude! I like chicks!" Geoff denied, flailing his arms. Bridgette leapt forward, catching Geoff's arms so he wouldn't hurt himself. Geoff was shocked when he didn't feel anything at the sudden contact. _I thought I liked Bridge… But I didn't feel anything just now… Is she right? Do I actually like Duncan?_

"…Holy crap, I'm in love with my best friend." Geoff muttered, Bridgette nodding slowly.

"Yes, Geoff. I talked with DJ about it, and that's what he thinks, too. I also heard Lindsay blabbing about 'Greg' and 'Doug' during the challenge as well, so most people probably know." Geoff put his face in his hands after Bridgette released them.

"Ugh, it's that obvious? My life is over. I'll never live it down." Bridgette put an arm around Geoff's shoulders, hoping to comfort him.

"I know it's a lot to take in, so I'll leave you to think about it, okay?" Bridgette said, getting up and walking out the cabin door. Geoff laid back on his bed and shut his eyes. _I, Geoff, am in love with my best friend, Duncan… Man…_

* * *

Geoff is woken up by Harold, who tells him that the elimination ceremony is starting. He noticed that Harold was smiling to himself about something as he walks away.

Shrugging it off as typical Harold, Geoff walked to the elimination ceremony. While walking past the Gopher's cabin, he noticed that Gwen was watching him. Oddly, she smiled at Geoff. Geoff waved at her, confused by her expression. Then it hit him. _Oh man, she knows!_

Geoff looked away, embarrassed that Gwen knows about his feelings for Duncan. He looked down at his feet as he walked, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone else. When he reached the elimination ceremony, he looked up and saw that everyone was there, and all were staring at him. They all had knowing looks on their faces, and Duncan sent him another wink. Geoff blushed and took a seat next to Harold, as far away from Duncan as he could.

After the elimination ceremony, where Harold was eliminated, Geoff was walking to the Dock of Shame to see Harold leave when a hand caught his hand. He turned around to see Duncan standing there, smirking. Geoff feels like his stomach is doing flips. _Man, that smirk is sexy. How haven't I noticed? _At this thought, Geoff blushed.

"Um, hey, dude. How are you?" Geoff asked, feeling nervous. Duncan's smirk grew wider.

"I feel great, Geoff. And you know why?" Duncan replied. Geoff was confused.

"Um, no?" Geoff answered. Duncan shook his head, a genuine smile on his face.

"Because the person I like likes me back." Geoff's breath caught in his throat. _Is he saying what I think he is…? _He hesitated before responding.

"Yeah?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah. He does." Duncan replied, before leaning in and capturing Geoff's lips with his. Geoff hesitated, frozen, before he responded, putting his arms around Duncan's waist. Duncan also puts his arms around Geoff, one hand landing on his ass. Geoff moaned when Duncan slipped his tongue into Geoff's mouth and felt his piercing.

Geoff broke the kiss for air and they look at each other, smiles on their faces. Duncan leans his forehead against Geoff's, still in each other's embrace.

"What about Courtney, man? She'll be heartbroken." Geoff asked, pulling away from Duncan. Duncan sighs.

"I guess I'll just have to tell her that I've loved you for longer." Duncan replied. Geoff raised an eyebrow.

"For longer? How long?" Geoff asked, curious.

"Since the dodgeball challenge." Duncan admits, scratching the back of his head. Geoff's eyes widened.

"Wow, man. That's a long time. Do you think we should tell everyone now?" Geoff asked, a little scared of what the others might think. Duncan shook his head.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm too tired now. Let's go see the dork leave." Duncan replied, walking towards the dock, Geoff close behind.

Geoff had a large grin on his face. _Wow, that went well. I don't think will be so bad. Having a boyfriend will definitely be a new experience._ Little did he know, Duncan also had a grin on his face. Duncan reached his hand out to Geoff, and he took it. They walked to the Dock of Shame hand in hand, matching grins on their faces.

* * *

**That was my first attempt at yaoi. I hope it didn't seem too weird. It was definitely different.**

**This is my favourite yaoi couple, so if you liked this, I may post another fic with this couple in the future.**

**Yes, in context, the picture is an odd choice, so just roll with it, please. :P**

**Review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**-Green**


End file.
